MINNESOTA RAIN
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Jack wakes up in his cabin and thinks of the past events. This takes places after Threads so if you haven't seen it read this next week.


Minnesota Rain

By Lilly

I love hearing the rain fall on my roof. Minnesota Rain was like no other rain in my opinion. It would cleanse the soul and restore new life into ones body.

The pitter patter of the drops is a relaxing sound too me. Its funny how things that use to annoy me are okay now.

There will be no fishing today.

There wasn't any yesterday either but that's fine by me. Fishing isn't the only thing I like coming to my cabin for. I enjoy the peace and quiet.

Something I don't get to enjoy as much as I use to and have learn to appreciate. I stretch and check the clock its early still. I'll lay here in my bed and thank the heavens for times like these.

Trouble, problems, and stress stay back at work and I am only called when things really really get bad.

This trip is special. I have my friends no my family here with me.

Theyeach have a special place in my heart. They are the reason I am still sane and alive today. They are the reason I am thankful I didn't end my life in Charlie's room that day.

Just the 4 of us here in the confines of my cabin together away from it all.

We will get up have breakfast and Daniel will complain the coffee is not strong enough. Teal'c will look outside and wonder if the rain will cease so we may resume our hunt for the elusive fish in my pond. Carter will moan again as to why I don't have a phone here and try to get her cell to work to make sure the stargate hasn't been stolen or that no one has gone into her lab. She'd stop by mid morning and walk around in her flannel pajamas the rest of the day and complain its too cold and ask if she could borrow my flannel robe to keep warm.

If she only knew I had a satellite phone in my room hidden away and that I love watching her in my robe.  
I smile at this and remembered how she handed it back to me right before we went to bed and I have it her next to me in my bed.

We had started to grow apart each of us going our separate ways living with new responsibilities or following different paths.

But we always returned to each other always knowing we had each other to lean on a bond not easily broken or taken lightly.

We will just sit around again and catch up like we did yesterday and talk about one another and find out the hidden secrets that we never had time before to ask about.

9 years ago I never thought I would be happy.

My life was turned upside down by a single bullet. I was bitter hated the world that would give me a child for a brief moment only to be taken from me. It tore my marriage and who I was apart. I had to make a choice that faithful day up in my son's room to give up on a life that had been cruel and uncaring or to learn to live again.

The mission to go through the Stargate was my way out of the darkness and my team was the reason I was still there.

I am thankful to Daniel for opening my eyes. His enthusiasm or at the time annoyance kept me from killing people I grew to care for on Abydos and had found him his wife.

He deserved to be happy. He had a hard life and to see him finally at peace with these people was enough of a reason for me to live.

Danny had never really told us what had happen to him after his parents died. He would let small things slip especially when he would drink and would have that far off look when he said how he wished things were different and how thankful he was that we where here for him.

Danny has few people he trusts. He comes out as friendly and open but he is always observing. He keeps a lot of that inside of him making him weary to those he does not know but once he trusts you he will defend you with his last breath and will stand and fight by your side till the end.

He was a great friend. One of a few that I was lucky to have.

Teal'c was a man I admired he was a warrior and a man I could truly depend on. He had saved my life countless time and had never asked for anything in return. He understood the soldier in me and never questioned my decisions.

He had left his family and the life he knew behind to pursue the freedom he deserved. He believed in his cause and had almost fulfilled his destiny of watching his fellow Jaffa free.

He was held in high regard he was one of the first to plant the seed to the rest that the System lords they served were false gods that they should stand up and fight for their rights and those of their families.

He had lost so much to this fight.

His wife, watching his son grow up, living in a world that did not trust him enough to let him live on his own but need his strength and knowledge to defend the same planet he had adopted as his second home.

He kept these feeling hidden deep knowing he had lost much. but knowing he would do it again just to make sure his son and his fellow Jaffa learn the meaning of standing on there own two feet.

He had found love again with Ishta. They fought like an old married couple but were both good for one another. Ry'ac was bound to make him a grandfather soon and then he could truly enjoy what he had helped to create a life of freedom for his family.

Teal'c was another I would lay down my life for to keep him safe and I considered him my brother in blood and battle.

Carter she never ceased to amaze me. From the first time I saw her walk into the briefing room to stand up for her self in a room full of men. To coming up with insane ideals to save our butts. To the vulnerable side the one that made her human in my eyes and made me want to protect her from it all.

I hated to see her in any pain but this last year had been hard on her with her new responsibilities of leading SG1, to the passing of Janet and now her father and her calling off the wedding it had not been a good year for her.

Both deaths were a blow to her. She tried to be strong for Cassie when Janet died but I had found her one day crying in the locker room. This strong woman was showing she had her breaking point and I knew she needed someoneto tell her it was okay to let go.

I put my arm around her andshe clung onto me anddrenched my shirt with her tears.Her never ending questions as to why Janet had given her such a huge responsibility in making her Cassie's guardian and her fear that any of us could be taken in a blink of an eye.

The death of her father was something she did not expect. She told me she thought he would outlive her since he had selmac. She was thankful for the last couple of years together. She said she was fine but still losing a parent was hard. She whispered to me at the wake that she had no one left to care for her. I pulled her into my arms and said noshe would always have me.

She pulled back and with tears in her eyes thanked me for always being there for her and that she could not have gotten so far if it wasn't for me and my support of her.

Her break-up with Pete was also something else she had to contend with but she said it was not fair to him to make him think that this was something she wanted when deep down she knew she could never care for him as much as he did for her.

Samneeded support and love and I would give these to her and wish that one day it might turn to something more for us. But I would wait I was her sure bet.

We were all flawed in one way or another but together we were a force to be reckoned with.

We would be there for one another always. We would be there for the good times and bad. We were the only family we had left.

I could hear noises in the kitchen and started to get up. I heard a moan and smiled Daniel must have poured his first cup of coffee and notice it was not up to his standards.

I walk down the hall and hear Teal'c wonder out loud when the rain will stop and I find Carter on the couch bundled up and asking Daniel to start a fire before she freezes to death.

We are going to be all right. I know we will be. We are survivors.

Life has given us many unexpected gifts and tragedies but we have all paid a price in keepingour world safe.

So up here in the mountains away from all the problems back in the real world the only big worry is when this beautiful Minnesota rain will let up and let me show my family the wonders of fishing. But, also has given me the gift of bonding with the people I hold dear to my heart.


End file.
